


［白嘎］漂亮朋友

by yinwo



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo





	［白嘎］漂亮朋友

白晗从一开始就注意到阿云嘎了。

小朋友很乖，喜欢坐在位子上玩自己的手，偶尔抬眼看篮球场上来来去去的人，扁一扁嘴，露出有点委屈的可爱表情，旁边坐着的人总是在盯着他，于是看他委屈就带着笑哄他，逗的他眼睛弯弯，笑出兔牙。

他像一只小兔子，柔软的，干净的，只是看着就让人心生怜爱。

小朋友在篮球上天赋不高，但是很努力，努力的样子很乖。坐在场边的时候，小朋友喜欢用白乎乎的肉手捧着脸，眼睛亮亮的看球场，小白袜子下的运动鞋踮起一下一下的晃。

白晗看着场上打鸡血似的选手，又看了看懵懵懂懂卖可爱的小朋友，心里叹一口气，把毛巾盖在小孩背上，获得他甜甜蜜蜜的一个笑容。

哎，怎么会这么招人疼？

白晗暗自觉得，小朋友在招人喜欢上的天赋应该很高，节目里的选手都喜欢他，马佳跟前跟后的搂着腰哄他宠他，萧敬腾喜欢对他搂搂腰拍拍屁股，池子总是对他耍宝逗乐，多的是选手滴溜着眼睛偷看他。

第一次做爱的时候穿着的是篮球服，红色的那身，带着点汗味，两个人挤进了一个淋浴间，掩饰性的拧开了花洒，然后就开始接吻。

花洒的水声掩住了他们接吻的黏腻声响，白晗滚烫的唇舌从他的唇往下，吮他小巧的喉结，咬他细瘦的锁骨，然后把他被淋湿的红球服脱了，他的身体也被淋湿了，漉漉的带着水光。

小朋友的肉体带着点绵软的肉感，特别是那对胸，微微的鼓涨，像是初发育的稚嫩少女，带着娇软的弧度，粉嫩嫩的乳尖小小的硬挺，白晗呼吸一重，捧着他柔嫩的白肉细细的舔舐，吸吻，好像在吮吸一个孕妇的胸乳，希望能吸出甜蜜的乳汁。

小朋友捂着嘴巴发出含糊的暧昧呻吟，刺激或许太过强烈，他的胸脯不断的起伏，白晗吮着他的胸，听到他激烈的心跳。

自然而然的脱小朋友的衣服，只留着一条白色的内裤和一双脚上的白袜，小朋友似乎很紧张，手不自觉的捂着裆，白晗吻他柔软的唇，和他深深的湿吻，以此缓解小朋友莫名的紧张。

然后白晗把小朋友搂在怀里，按在墙上，两条细幼的长腿缠在腰上，硬热的阳物隔着被淋的湿透了的透出肉色的内裤一下一下的撞着，只是即使花洒淋着，那的湿意也太过。

白晗扒下他的内裤，小朋友紧张的夹了夹腿，但是白晗还是看见了那朵肉花，藏在小小的肉根下面，怯生生的带着未经人事的粉嫩，有点突兀，可是白晗的肉棒却不可控制的更加坚硬了。

白晗这才明白小朋友的紧张原因，小朋友已经把脸埋在他颈窝了，他咬着小朋友发红的耳，“宝贝，你很漂亮。”

“…真的吗？”

“当然。”白晗按着他和他接吻，然后把硬的发痛的阴茎捅进了他湿答答的女穴。

白晗的性欲很强，这大概是体育人的特性，但是小穴娇嫩，弄几次小朋友就受不住，哭哭啼啼的撒娇求饶，所幸小朋友有两张穴，这么交换着含着倒也勉强满足了白晗。

确认关系之后，小朋友很有些粘人，喜欢缀在他身边，拉拉他的衣角，连和人说话都要扒在他背后，甜甜软软的像奶糖。

拉拉队跳舞的时候，白晗突然醒悟，小朋友应该是在拉拉队里，而不是在篮球队里，他一定是最优秀的篮球宝贝。

小朋友有点臭美，梳了脏辫，带上黄色发带就屁颠屁颠跑到他跟前秀，白晗看他求表扬的幼稚样子就觉得心软的一塌糊涂，同时还隐隐生出肮脏的黄色思想，微微用力的抓了抓他的手。

小朋友红了耳朵，瞪了他一眼，把他的手甩开，然后特特和他隔了一个位子坐下，白晗偏头看着他笑。

事实上，白晗也没有想过，他和小朋友会这么契合，身体契合，心灵也契合，就拿刚刚来说，小朋友绝对看穿了他抓着他的手时心里的想法。

白晗温声哄了几下，小朋友就到他身边来，蹲在他腿边，仰着头和他说话，这让他想到了昨晚小朋友白白嫩嫩的小脸埋在他胯间，粉嫩的小舌从龟头舔到柱身到囊袋，被浓密的阴毛扎的直扁嘴的可爱样子，白晗努力平复心情，摸了摸他的头，对他露出笑容。

小朋友掐了掐白晗的大腿，气鼓鼓，“…你能不能正经一点？！”

”


End file.
